Osa
Osa is the leader of Shinigami no Ichizoku (Clan of Reapers). He appeared in Volume 3 of the Fighting Edge manga series as well as episode 49 of Duel Masters Charge and episode 36 of the Duel Masters Cross series of the Duel Masters Anime. Manga He has lived in the castle called Shinigami-jou (Castle of Reapers) with his clan. He and his clan members used to be hated by other peoples. 4 years ago, Kokujo was been living on the streets. One day he stole some apples and was chased by the shop keeper. He ran into Shinigami-jou and met with Osa. At first, Kokujo was frightened because of Osa's appearance and rumors, but Osa forced Kokujo in his Castle. After he took Kokujo in his castle, he gave him an apple and fair clothes, because he was wearing only tattered trousers and he was terribly thin. Osa ordered Kokujo to take care of pigeons, hoping it might be good for Kokujo's mental state. Time passed and Kokujo found the statue of Dorballom, Lord of Demons. Osa told Kokujo that Osa is the Keeper of the Darkness Civilization cards,and he was hated by all of people due to those Darkness cards. When Kokujo found Osa's secret, he said that he will keep it with Osa. Osa was surprised and glad by those words. He gave Kokujo a Darkness deck and taught him how to duel. After a year, Kokujo was becoming the strongest duelist in the clan. Osa took Kokujo to the Duel Masters World Tournament. When they arrived in the arena, Kokujo noticed there were a lot of bodies and Zakira. Kokujo was frightened and ran to the castle but he found it and the clan members destroyed. When Osa arrived there after Kokujo, he told he betrayed them for money and he had hated all of Darkness Civilization and his clan, but he also tried to introduce Kokujo to Zakira in order to keep him from that destruction. Kokujo was shocked by those words and challenged him to a duel. Osa accepted this but he declared he would never use Darkness cards again. He tried to destroy Kokujo with his new Light deck, which involves crossing Marshias, Spirit of the Sun with Patrial Flame that makes it immune to spells like Terror Pit. But Osa was destroyed by Kokujo's Darkness deck and his Dorballom after all and without Marshias removing a single creature by battling. Anime Charge His appearance was only for a few seconds in Charge. Cross Osa met Kokujo on street and took him in his castle.After Kokujo joined clan, Osa taught Kokujo how to duel and ordered him to take care of pigeons. One day, Osa took Kokujo to the Duel Masters World Tournament. When they arrived in the arena, Kokujo noticed all of duelists were destroyed and there was Zakira on top of crystals. Kokujo was frightened and ran to the castle but he found it and all of clan members destroyed. When Osa arrived there after Kokujo,he revealed he was one of Zakira's followers. And also he revealed that he tried to give all of his things including his clan members to Zakira. But it seems Zakira did not take them. Osa tried to order Kokujo to join Zakira. Kokujo was shocked by Osa's true plan and challenged him to a duel. Osa accepted this but he declared he would never use Darkness cards again. He tried to destroy Kokujo with his new Light deck. But Osa was destroyed by Kokujo's Darkness deck and his Dorballom. Deck He might have used a Darkness deck when he met Kokujo. But after he betrayed his clan, he used a Light deck similar to DMC-26 Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck. Light Civilization *Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain *Malta, the Oracle *Marshias, Spirit of the Sun *Patrial Flame }} Trivia *Osa(長) means "leader" in Japanese. *His true name is unknown. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains